


Rain

by agagagaga



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: And i love these girls, Child!chaewon, F/F, Family Fluff, Kinda, because i love fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 20:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agagagaga/pseuds/agagagaga
Summary: Yves gets woken up by the rain in the middle of the night





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Hai there, this is my first ever fic and i am super nervous, so bare with me pls. I apologise if you cringe i just really wanted to do this because i think that people who write good fanfics are so awesome and i just wanna be able to write and be good like that.  
> Also i wrote this on my phone so i apologize for any mistakes

After a very long and tiring day of work, Ha sooyoung was really looking forward to some sleep.

Everynight was the same- eat dinner, lay on the couch for what seems like hours, put Chaewon to sleep, brush your teeth, go to bed and sleep. It all felt like a long routine but she had nothing against it.  
As always she layed close to her beloved wife, clinging to her for warmth and found herself falling asleep in a mater of seconds, before Jiwoo could start rambling about her day.

Jiwoo knew how tiring work was for Sooyoung. Even though they both had steady jobs and a pretty good income, most of that burden fell on the latter. The younger woman would more than often leave work early to take care of their daughter. The couple did consider hiring a nanny, but after a lot of thinking came to the conclusion that they couldn't trust their treasure to anyone else. And so they settled on having Jiwoo care for her. She would be lying if she said she's not surprised her boss hadn't fired her yet, but hey Jiwoo was not complaining. The brunette loved being a photographer and wouldn't choose any other job but her family was always first and she was ready to do anything for their happiness.  
Jiwoo noticed her wife dozing off almost immediately. She soon joined her after giving her a good night's kiss.

 

\-----------------------------------

 

Ha sooyoung woke up in the middle of the night noticing three things. The first thing she noticed was the empty space beside her. The second thing was rain, apparently it had started to rain quite a lot. And lastly, she heard sobbing. This managed to startle her, however it didn't take long to put two and two together.  
The woman slowly made her way to the other room, trying to be silent (the rain helped a lot) Sooyoung opened the door enough to see what was going on. What she saw was heartwarming and heartbreaking at the same time. There she was, the missing wife, hugging their crying child, holding her close in an attempt to comfort her. Jiwoo's actions and words were working quite well- as expected of her, Jiwoo never failed to impress. Chaewon's sobbing had turned into quiet whimpers. To the couple it felt like the world was crumbling under their feet, both of them wanted nothing but happiness for the girl.

After a while of crying on Jiwoo's shirt, Chaewon looked up, tears falling from her eyes. She spoke, voice trembling- "M-mommy, can y-you pretty p-please sleep with m-me?" Jiwoo could never find it in her to say no to that face, "Of course i can sweetie!..but what about mommy sooyoung?" 

That very woman thought it was a pretty good time to come out. "I don't think you have to worry yourselves about that." The couple exchanged glances, smiling at each other. 

And so they took Chaewon back to their room. It didn't take long for her to fall back asleep between her parents, where nothing bad could get to her. Sooyoung and Jiwoo both wrapped their arms around each other with Chaewon between and followed her to the dream land. All three with smiles on their faces, making it seem peaceful and quiet inside. Nothing could ruin their family, not even the heavy rain and loud thunder. Now the couple knew very well what needed to be protected and they were ready to do anything for that innocent smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Again i apologize for this mess, i kinda gave up at the end there it's a struggle.  
> Also feedback and critiques would be very appreciated!


End file.
